And Then They Do
by I'mTheTrueMuffinQueen
Summary: When they all grow up Logan and Storm look back on it all.


And Then They Do

Disclaimer:I don't own X-men or Trace Adkins song "Then They Do"

_In the early rush of morning,  
Trying to get the kids to school: _

"Get up, its time for school" Logan, aka Wolverine yelled throughout the boys dormitories as, Storm aka Ororo Monroe yelled the same thing throughout the girls dorms. Soon the hallways were flooded with pre-teens and teenagers rushing to get ready for school. The teachers watched as their students ran around and argued about nonsense of teenage life.

_One's hanging on my shirt-tail,  
Another's locked up in her room. _

"Where is she" Wolverine growled as he realized Rogue was locked up in her room. He shook the clones of Jamie off of him as Jamie was attempting to get answers to him homework.

_And I'm yelling up the stairs:  
"Stop worrying 'bout your hair, you look fine."_

"Rogue, honey you look fine and there is no way anyone will touch your skin" Ororo pleaded, attempting to coax the girl out of her room through the girl's door.

"Scott can't fit anyone else in his car. Can one of you teachers take the others?" the Professor asked the group.

"I can't, I have projects to finish" Beast said as he left the room.

"I can't either and they need to go now. Wolverine it looks like they are all yours" Storm said as she left the room and Wolverine growled as he headed to the garage and all the remaining students hopped into his car.

_Then they're fightin' in the backseat,  
And I'm playing referee. _

"I am not annoying" Jaime yelled angrily at Bobby who was manipulating his ice as he taunted Jaime and Amara laughed behind them.

"Yeah, you are" The Iceman said with a laugh.

"Both of you better stop or you will have extra Danger Room sessions privately, with me" Logan threatened as the car became quiet. Logan sighed.

_  
Now someone's gotta go,  
The moment that we leave. _

"Ummm, I have to go to the bathroom Professor Logan" Jaime whined as everyone in the car laughed and Logan growled. He stopped at a passing gas station and let the boy out. Five minutes later a relieved Jaime ran out and jumped into the car as they sped out and off.

_  
And everybody's late,  
I swear that I can't wait till they grow up. _

Logan groaned as they all ran out of the car whining about how they were all late, they were going to get in trouble and everything they were missing.

"Oh man, now I won't get to ask that girl out" Bobby complained as he jumped out of the car with the others.

"I won't be able to study for the test in second hour" Amara groaned following Bobby out. He groaned as he thought of how easy it will be when the leave the Institution.

_Then they do, and that's how it is.  
It's just quiet in the mornin',  
Can't believe how much you miss,  
All they do and all they did.  
You want all the dreams they dreamed of to come true:  
Then they do. _

A Few Years Later:

_Now the youngest is starting college,  
She'll be leavin' in the Fall. _

Logan and the other teachers couldn't believe that Amara was leaving the Mansion for college soon in the Fall when she was ready and the older ones had already left for their respected aspirations and educational areas that would help them achieve what they wanted.

"_And Brianna's latest boyfriend,  
Called to ask if we could talk. _

_And I got the impression,  
That he's about to pop the question any day._

A few weeks ago Scott called and asked the Professor advice for proposing to Jean and, Logan couldn't believe how much everything had changed without them all here. Sure there were new students, but no one like the originals and he hated to admit it but he missed them all. Even when they came to visit ever so often.

_  
I look over at their pictures,  
Sittin' in their frames.  
I see them as babies:  
I guess that'll never change. _

As Ororo and Logan sat in the room with all the pictures of the fist X-men both couldn't help but remember how they all looked and acted back then and to both that's how they will always be viewed by the teachers at the Institution. They were all one big family, one big dysfunctional family.

_  
__You pray all their lives,  
That someday they will find happiness. _

All of them have found happiness. Jean with Scott and their future life together. Rogue with her newly controlled powers and her Acolyte buddy, and even though they deny it, they love each other so much. Kitty with Lance, even though no one thought they were going to make it out of high school, but they are still going strong and everyone thinks that soon Lance will pop the question. Kurt and Amanda have finally gotten the approval of her parents and it only took three years and a rescue mission. Evan left the morlocks, for a life above ground and a love who cares for him, mutant or not.

_Then they do, and that's how it is.  
It's just quiet in the mornin',  
Can't believe how much you miss,  
All they do and all they did.  
You want all the dreams they dreamed of to come true:  
Then they do. _

_No more Monday PTA's, _

_No carpools, or soccer games. _

No more being dragged to school events, such as Jean's soccer game or Evan's Basketball games. No more being forced into filling in for Storm at PTA meetings. No more fighting side by side to defeat the brotherhood or Magneto.

_  
Your work is done.  
Now you've got time that's all your own. _

Now they don't have to worry about covering Scott's eyes or waiting for Rogue and Kitty to come down for school both for different clothing related issues. All this time they have now because they all left and even Logan missed them.

_  
You've been waitin' for so long,  
For those days to come. _

They had all been waiting for the days when all their students would go out into the world and change it for the better. They would help gain the trust of regular people and prevent Mutant Hating because thats what they were trained to do and they will and have done it with pride.

_  
Then they do, and that's how it is.  
It's just quiet in the mornin',  
Can't believe how much you miss,  
All they do and all they did.  
You want all the dreams they dreamed of to come true:  
Then they do. _

Now they are gone out living their lives and Logan looks back on the memory of wishing for their stay to end, but now he wished he had never said that or even thought it.

_  
__Ah, then they do. _


End file.
